


Maiden Bird

by Diamondduchess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Child Neglect, Dark, Deception, Dominance, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Forced Marriage, Gaslighting, Historical Dress, Historical References, Historical Romance, Misogyny, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Love, court etiquette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondduchess/pseuds/Diamondduchess
Summary: Lord Baelish, a favourite of the new queen, has come to inspect the North after being given the task to stop the Northern rebels that have disappeared into the Stark owned woods, Lady Sansa's brother is involved with a group of rebellious nobles and treats Sansa like a maid.What will happen when the North takes a turn for the worst and Lady Sansa is involved. How will Lord Baelish manipulate the situation to his own needs?*or lord Baelish arrives and ruins the starks*





	1. Invitations Are Unexpected

The religious service was the only time when Sansa could be at peace and allowed to think, the rest of the time her attention was demanded by everyone. She had gone from a hectic life at court with other courtiers, parties, riding and politics - the first time in her life when she had been free to enjoy life -to a life in the barren north where she was in charge of her brother’s large holdfast, his wife being unsuitable and their parents gone. Her brother spends more time looking to the skies and travelling in the wilderness with his wild wife than tending to the duties of a lord of a castle, she was left alone to take on the burden’s of their house and isolated from the other families since her family had lost their position with the new monarch.Her brother and his wife only returning to criticise her before taking off again to enjoy themselves.

She had met the new Warden of the North Roose Bolton, he was smug and only cared about his own lands, he had no care for his small folk. Unluckily all the lords were suffering under the new queen’s rule and her new taxation, it was hitting everyone hard as the previous summer had not been a good harvest and the war had not been the environment for prosperity.

Septon Sparrow signalled to the nuns to pass the collection plate around, Sansa dropped the necessary coins in the bowl watching as Lord Bolton dropped half what was customary and other lords grudging drop some in. The plates went back as the merchants and poor gave what they could. Sansa had worked hard to keep their coffers respectable and still gave what she could to the deserving.

Sansa had paid her brother’s taxes quickly as she knew he would not do so and end up in the Mole town’s jail with no allowance for his station, the new queen had made it clear when she beheaded high lord traitors alongside common thieves that nobility of birth did not protect you, and Roose Bolton had already followed her example by imprisoning Lord Umber. 

The service ended, the Septon Sparrow finishing his long-winded sermon and enjoying his many adoring ladies and devout followers, his sermons were getting longer and his piety was becoming tiresome as the people’s needs grew with the higher taxes. Yet his own church and living did not diminish, Sansa wondered where the deliveries of warm food for the most needy had gone since she had been here before the queen took the throne, she had only heard of lords providing food for the poor, the church no longer did took part. She would follow the lords and only provide the smallest offering from now on.

The collection came back to the Septon, “Thank you, lords and ladies, gentlemen, sirs. You have been most generous.” The Septon did not even look in the bowl as his supplicants had kept an eye on the collection as it had made its rounds.

Lord Bolton and the High Septon Sparrow were thick as thieves, Septon Sparrow taking Lord Mormont’s confession to helping rebels and preaching to give more to the people and the crown. She wondered how much of the taxes and tithing actually went to the crown and the church rather than their own pockets. Lord Bolton’s bastard son, Ramsay was made Sheriff and he had taken to extreme measures to enforce tax collection, stopping poaching and thieving, there had been incidents of flaying men that poached on Bolton land, he had driven thieves into the forest in fear of being captured. Thieves did not seem to make it to the executioners' block, their bodies instead put on display with parts missing. Ramsay was his father’s head executioner as well, he terrorised the small folk.

“Lady Sansa could I steal you for a moment,” asked Lord Bolton as she moved through the abbey towards the doors, handing out coins to the poor, she looked at Lord Bolton motioning to her maid to continue to hand out money then wait for her. Sansa followed Lord Bolton off to one of the buttresses of the abbey, the walls allowing privacy, the air thick with the smell of the oils from the candles and the leftover smoke from the fires that burned in the abbey.

“Lord Bolton of course.”

“Lord Baelish, the Protector of the Vale and an adviser to our new queen is coming to stay in Mole Town, he is bringing some reinforcements to help with the outlaws in the forest, the gold for the taxes is not always getting across the forest. I understand you have a previous acquaintance with Lord Baelish. I am throwing a banquet in his honour, I was hoping you would attend, a friendly face to broker any awkwardness. I believe he has ruffled a few feathers at court and now the barons are back, well it should be an entertaining evening.”

“I have only met Lord Baelish once before. I’m sure Lord Baelish can fend for himself, he survived all this time, he’s very capable of charming people,” Sansa smiled and turned to see that the crowd of worshippers had dwindled to a few devout and Lord Bolton’s son Ramsey talking to Septon Sparrow. “I wouldn’t say we are well acquainted, perhaps one of the other ladies would do better. I am not the leading social butterfly, I would feel quite awkward.” The man had been polite but something had warned her off, she did not look forward to renewing that acquaintance.

“Yes but he asked for you specifically my lady, I wouldn’t want to disappoint him” Lord Bolton stepped closer to her, leaning towards her as she lit a candle at the altar.

“I’m not sure why he asked for me, we’re barely acquainted, I’ve only met him a handful of times but I suppose I can acquiesce to his request of you if you would be so kind as to return the favour.” Sansa wouldn’t miss an opportunity she needed to become on better terms with the new Warden of the North.

“What would this favour be exactly my lady?”

“I need men to help plough my top fields, as the ones who used to do the work are now outlaws due to the tax increase, I was hoping you would supply a group of men to finish the job as I know how much you care about my well fair.” Sansa put the lighter down then moved off towards the entrance of the abbey, the sun was now high in the sky.

“You’ll have your fields ploughed by tomorrow before the following night’s feast,” Lord Bolton returned as he moved quickly past her, in a hurry now he had secured his objective and ready to uphold his end of the bargain.

As lord Bolton exited the abbey he nodded at his son Ramsay, who stopped Sansa as she made her way towards her horse and handmaiden.

“Lady Sansa, your invitation and that of your brother’s, I do hope to see you there.” He pressed the invitations into her stomach, the pressure more than she expected which made her take a step back. No introduction or pleasantries like his father, no manners, he was like a boy rather than a man. He was too aggressive with his movements unused to dealing with members of the nobility and ladies, in particular, it was said. Sansa now knew what they meant having never had more than a perfunctory nod to give to the man before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sansa why are Lord Bolton’s men ploughing your top fields on the western border, I thought we were letting it go until we could get our workers back, have you let it to Lord Bolton?” Her brother Lord Brandon Stark asked as strode into her solar where she was going over the accounts for the month.

Bran had never taken much interest into the running of the estate seen their elder brother and parents died, Sansa had had to return to get Brandon out of his grief and enforcing the rules of the land as some tenants took advantage. Now he and his wife, another who spent more time outside than in, spent there days riding and exploring the countryside, they were often gone all day yet never asked where their food came from or who paid the servants. Yet Brandon would decide to become interested in the accounts each month whilst Sansa did the books, asking questions and giving his opinion of decisions Sansa had already completed as the deadline had passed more than two weeks ago, he would get irritable then sulk for hours until he returned out into the wilderness or Meera came to get him out of his sulk.

“Lord Bolton offered the men to plough the fields in exchange for my acting as a partner for a visiting noble, someone I met at court. The field is part of my dowry lands so do not worry about them as they fall outside of Winterfell’s workforce. The fields have not been let and now we have the men to do the work it’s a successful bargain. I have yours and Meera’s invitation here, the feast is set for tomorrow night, I would advise you to attend. This new Lord Baelish, Lord Protector, will be making some changes and we need to be seen as being amicable.” Sansa finished her latest figure then sprinkled the sand over the page below pushing the book aside.

“Whose visiting Lord Bolton, why would anyone want to visit him voluntarily, he’s the most unpopular men in the North.” Bran tossed his invitation back onto the table.

“Lord Baelish, Protector of the Vale, we met him at Edmure’s wedding, he’s coming to help Lord Bolton with the unrest, his an advisor to the queen.”

“He’s a sneaky spy, I felt he was laughing at me last time we met. Lord Baelish he can’t swing a sword why didn’t the queen send a knight. Lord Baelish will be as helpful as you would be,” Brandon collapsed onto the chair by the fire at his own joke.

Sansa kept her tongue behind her teeth as she said, “Lord Baelish is the Protector of the Vale, he stopped the rebellion there so he must have his own methods, not everything is solved by using a sword Brandon. Lord Bolton has already used force through Ramsay, perhaps Lord Baelish will have more luck but the Northmen are stubborn they won’t bend be they noble or small folk.”

“I only met him at the wedding when did you meet him, before?” Brandon changed the subject knowing he would not get into an argument with his sister, he understood swords and battles he didn’t understand how she thought talking could help. He remembered Lord Baelish as a small thin man that stayed in the shadows during the wedding, staying away from the groom’s party and talking to other guests, he hadn’t liked the man and it seemed that most of the other guests agreed with him, what did the thin little man want with his sister.

“At the wedding, that was why I was taken aback when I was asked. I refused only to find that Lord Baelish had requested me,” Sansa revealed as she felt that she had to disclose her worry before the feast in order to warn Brandon that something was going to happen at the feast.

“What does he want then?”

“No idea but I’m sure we will find out tomorrow night.”

“Meera and I will accompany you, see what Baelish wants and keep an eye on Ramsay Bolton, we met him when we were riding back from the woods, self-important little upstart,” Brandon sat forward, he had decided there was no changing his plan.


	2. Expectations Of Behaviour Is Not Reality

Crack! bang! bang! The carriage swerved Sansa slammed into the side of the carriage, luckily she caught hold of the leather strap against the wall to hold on to as she was bounced on the seat as the carriage came to a juddering stop, the carriage leaning towards one corner. Sansa was on the floor Meera was on the floor of the carriage and Brandon had a hold on Meera’s waist as he was half on and half off the seat.

“Is everyone alright, Meera are you okay, have you broken anything?” Brandon bent down to lift his wife back onto the seat, she was in the early stages of pregnancy and Brandon was protective as she had previously miscarried. This did not stop him and her riding into the wilds but he did not take off across the moors sighting a gallop was too much of a risk. “Stay here I’ll speak to Liam find out what happened.” He instructed before climbing out of the door that was nearest the ground, not even looking at Sansa.

They heard voices and heavy feet, then a horse riding away, Brandon poked his head back through the door, “The wheel came off, Liam hit a stone in the road. I’ve sent a rider back for tools to fix it, settle in we’ll be here a while. At least we’ll be at this confounded feast for less time, I’ll let you know when the tools arrive.” His head retreated then he recessed the door to keep the chill-out.

“This evening is going well is it not,” Meera said as she moved to get more comfortable, “Brandon took me to see the deer this morning so I’m behind on sleep, do you mind if I nap for a moment.” It was rhetorical as Sansa would not refuse her sister-in-law who could go from calm and polite to acidic if she did not get her sleep. Brandon did not see this but the servants had received her sharp tongue when she was tired, Brandon conveniently leaving for the local tavern after the evening meal, leaving Sansa with the estate matters and Meera to sleep.

Sansa watched as her sister-in-law drifted off to sleep, she let her mind drift as she did not bring a book to read as the journey to Mole Town was not far but she had not anticipated a stop half way. She was drafting off herself as she heard the sound of hoof beats and another carriage.

“Hold, Stark I say what happened?”

Sansa identified the voice of Lord Karstark, a bolder of a man, harsh but loyal and looked after his people, he had helped his tenants with their taxes where he could. The other lords asked his opinion and it held weight.

“Wheel came off, I’ve sent a man back for tools could you relay the message to Lord Bolton that we are delayed. Shouldn’t be much longer.”

“We have space in our carriage, our daughter is ill so has stayed home, we could take you.”

“Thank you I will get Meera.”

Typical thought Sansa, the gentlemanly thing to do would be to stay behind and send the ladies on but Brandon had always been selfish, leaving his older sister to sit and wait for someone to repair the carriage in the cold, while he carried onto the feast that she had been invited to specifically. It was the same at Winterfell, at every event in her life, left to shoulder the burden of the estate while he come and went as he liked, it had been the same since her mother died the year before the war. Sansa had been in mourning for the first year so until the war finished she had never had the chance to enjoy court or entertainments without punishment from her mother.

“Meera wake up, Lord Karstark has offered us a place in his carriage,” Brandon said this as he shook Meera awake. He finally acknowledged Sansa, “Sansa you are okay to stay until the tools arrive, Liam is outside as a guard, it should not be long. I’ll give your excuses to Lord Bolton.”

Meera listened and smiled, she was much like Brandon, expecting everything to be done for her, she had never offered to help with the household or go out to see the tenants with food parcels. She would not see Brandon as selfish, she saw Sansa as a maiden aunt, who got food and rooms for working for them, when in reality Sansa had her own lands and money left to her by her grandfather, he had adored her, the only member other than her cousin Jon to show her any affection. The carriage was cold and Meera wanted to be warm, that was her only concern, Sansa was irrelevant, always.

Sansa did not say anything as she leant out of the carriage door, Lord Karstark seemed discomforted to be leaving her behind but could say nothing against such self-interest by her brother and sister-in-law. The lords rarely said anything in front of Brandon but the other wives were only polite to Meera finding her selfish and hard to get along with. The carriage door opened, Lady Karstark frowning at Brandon as he settled inside, Lord Karstark tasing an eyebrow as he closed the door, the carriage set off, without a backward glance from her relatives.

She waved at Liam and the other two guards that had accompanied the carriage, they nodded and resumed their watch on the road, Liam came forward.

“Milady would you care to stretch your legs. The ride back will be longer than Lord Brandon said, the carpenter will need to be woken and the horse used was a carriage horse so is unused to one rider.”

Liam helped her out of the carriage, the fresh air making her red cheeks at the selfishness of her brother, she would be here half the night. She would miss the feast and be there barely half an hour before the night ended, she might as well not go now.

“It can’t be helped, as long as the carriage is fixed without further delay,” Sansa moved to the side of the road, finding a large group of boulders to lean against, she looked at the sky, the night full of stars and getting cold. Sansa waited and watched the guards walk up and down, Liam checking the carriage every so often as if it would miraculously become fixed.

Another carriage arrived, a man in an unfamiliar livery jumping down as soon as the carriage came to a stop. The carriage was ornate, the wood shined as if freshly painted, the same unfamiliar coat of arms on the carriage door with birds facing each other either side of the door, it was new and larger than any she had seen since she was in the capital.

“Lady Sansa Stark?” The man asked Sansa nodded.

“Lord Baelish has sent his carriage to collect you after your brother notified Lord Bolton of your accident, he has insisted the feast wait until your arrival.” Oh my, Brandon would not be pleased. “Please, I am to escort you, Lord Bolton is sending his own men to help fix your carriage.” The man held his hand out and another servant jumped down to lower the stairs and open the carriage door, she was handed inside most carefully and the door closed.

Sansa felt the two men climb back onto the carriage before it took off, Sansa looked around the ornate carriage. It was satin inside, with brocade curtains on the windows and plush cushions on the seats, the springs in the carriage made it so she did not feel every bump in the road.

The men seemed relieved when she got into the carriage without protest, she wondered how long before Brandon mentioned he had left Sansa on the roadside prior to making himself comfortable in Lord Bolton’s hall. Lord Baelish sending his own carriage meant he at least had manners and clearly wanted to speak to her, about what she did not know. The fact that Lord Bolton was setting his own men to fix her carriage spoke of his bootlicking of the Protector of the Vale, Sansa felt she was missing a key link in a chain as she travelled to Lord Bolton’s. She was determined to find out what Lord Baelish wanted from her as she could not understand his treatment of her.

Lord Bolton’s castle was a depressing site but tonight it was lit from the highest tower to the front gate, the entrance was open as all the other carriages were long in the stable, the carriage stopped outside the front doors, open in readiness. Sansa was handed down and greeted by the housekeeper, a thin woman but kind-faced.

“My Lady they have been waiting, do you wish to go to the dressing room first to freshen, I will help,” Sansa was lead into the ladies retiring room, given fresh water to drink and cloth to clean her face and hands, the housekeeper helped her neaten her hair and dress. She looked in the looking glass the housekeeper provided, she looked as neat as she had before she left the house, she could face the crowd now, “this way milady.”

Sansa walked out of the retiring room into the next hallway that was empty, she could hear loud voices and laughter from the main hall where the feast was. As she was lead towards the doors that opened as she approached, letting out a thin man in ornate clothing of green and black, ornate embroidery and tailoring showing it was of a higher quality than most northern lords would spend, Lord Baelish. He was followed by Lord Bolton in unrelieved black that was practical but could be used for any number of events where he had to be seen, he looked irritated but relieved at her appearance.

“There my lord safe and sound as I told you she would be, Lady Sansa may I present Lord Baelish. I will let everyone know the feast can begin now,” Lord Bolton turned back to the hall doors and slipped through them, his housekeeper slipping out the other doors no doubt to go to the kitchens to relay the order.

Lord Baelish stopped him with a hand on the door, stopping him from reopening it, “I think everyone can wait a while longer, Lady Sansa has only just arrived. I have not been introduced to everyone and I’m sure lady Sansa wished to speak to some friends first, the night is still young.”

Lord Bolton nodded, his lips compressed. ‘I’ll delay the meal, my lord.” Lord Baelish removed his hand and Lord Bolton went back through the door.

The thin man did not take his eyes from Sansa, that familiar feeling that this man gave her of being undressed returned, she felt like he was peeling her layers off her as he stepped forward, offering his hand.

“Lady Sansa we meet again. I hope my carriage suited you, I couldn’t think of you stuck out in the cold waiting while everyone else enjoyed the feast and entertainment. What was your brother thinking of.” He kissed her hand then drew it through his own as he turned towards the hall doors.

“Your kind assistance was most well-received Lord Baelish. I am grateful to you, your carriage was perfect I did not feel a bump on the road.” She laughed as he led her through to the great hall.

All the other guests were assembled, gathered around the fires while musicians played in the background. Sansa saw her brother sitting in front of the fire, drinking with the younger lords, Meera was sat with her cronies, two other pinch-faced women that were not popular, all had a goblet of wine as they warmed themselves.

Lord Baelish lead her around the room, drawing her into every conversation. From farming to politics, to textiles to travel, Lord Baelish wanted her opinion as well as the other lords and ladies.

When they came to Brandon Lord Baelish dismissed his ideas, “Lord Stark you give your opinion as if you managed your estate when your sister is the manager of your and her own estates. Your idea for importing wood from the south is foolish when you already have a large forest on your estate full of strong old oaks. Perhaps you should keep to what you do best, as well as your wife who seems to have the least knowledge of how much to pay for goods as you do. Why if your sister ever quit your household you would be bankrupt within a month.”

Sansa had stood still as she watched Brandon and Meera turn purple, Lord Baelish turning from them to talk to another lord and lady, drawing Sansa with him. Effectively dismissing her brother and sister-in-law.


	3. Banquets Are Full Of Surprises

Sansa had escaped Lord Baelish to see her new friend Lady Clarissa Coleridge, new to the neighbourhood as she had moved here just prior to the war, her husband was quiet but entertaining. They kept out of the politics of the local court and paid their taxes on time so Lord Bolton did not bother them.

“Well I haven’t seen your brother so angry since he lost his horse at the tourney last year, your sister-in-law looks like she wanted to both kill Lord Baelish and run from him. My dear that put down made the effort to come here all worth it, Lisbeth will be livid she missed it.” Lady Clarissa told her as Sansa joined her on one of the sofas at the edge of the room. It was cooler but allowed a full view of the room.

“Now tell me you will come to see me soon so we can have a proper chat without all these ears. The day after tomorrow convenient for you?”

“The day after that please, as rents are due at my own estate and I need to collect them as well as speak to some of my tenants at the farming market.”

“Even better we will have more to talk about.”

They were prevented from talking further as more ladies arrived to speak to them, all discussing her brother and sister-in-laws public putdown. They all thought Lord Baelish was punishing them both for leaving her behind, apparently, he had made a scene when they arrived with her. Sansa did not get to hear the details as dinner was announced and Lord Baelish came to collect her.

“Your every kind Lord Baelish to think of me, can I ask why you requested me,” Sansa asked as she followed him through the doors, he had held her back as the other made their way in first.

The hall was now clear but all the guests including Lord Bolton were stood waiting for them to make their way to the table, Lord Baelish presented a curled smirk as he assisted Lady Sansa to the table, waving away a servant as he helped her to sit.

Lord Baelish leaned down to Lady Sansa’s ear, he was of the same height as her standing but sitting he was taller, “we will discuss my reasoning at a later date, enjoy the meal, my lady.”

Lord Bolton made a speech welcoming a Lord Baelish and his knights to the country then ordered the feast to begin, the servants bringing out plate after plate of food, Lord Bolton was not known for extravagant events, therefore, it could be assumed he was still trying to impress the visiting Lord.

Lord Baelish carved and filled her plate as he talked to Lord Bolton, asking about the locals, what social events were expected to occur in the next month. It seemed Lord Baelish was going to be here for longer than expected, Lord Bolton evidently by his surprised expression had not been made aware of it either.

Lord Baelish turned back to her, “Lady Sansa will you be attending the tourney next fortnight, I will send my carriage to collect you as your brother appears incapable of escorting you as a gentleman should.”

“I have every intention to attend the tourney, my lord, it is the main event for all the local gentry and tenants.”

“I believe it will be a good introduction to the peasants as I have been gifted the castle at Mole Town, the queen wishes me to help Lord Bolton settle the North before returning to the Midlands and the Vale.”

“You intend to stay for long then my lord?” Lady Sansa asked Lord Bolton was frozen on his other side. Sansa did not understand why Lord Baelish was telling her before him, the other lords closest were now listening to there conversation.

“Until the spring my lady, I hope to have everything trained by then. I came here to collect and I intend to collect everything, I can send the north’s taxes down as I travel it will save two trips.”

“Lord Bolton has already collected taxes from my household Lord Baelish I don’t believe you will be needing to visit me for them. What do you need to collect, I did not know you had been to the North previously, my lord.”

“I have not been back here since before the war my lady, I have been asked by the queen to investigate the rebels. I will also be using my own knights, Lord Bolton’s and the sheriff’s men as well to flush the rebels out of the forest.”

“The forest, how do you know they are there, you’ve only been here two days?”

“Your brother and his idiotic idea of importing wood as he cannot access any even though he has a forest. As there is an abundance of forest on Stark land I have decided to look there. There are no other areas that are so well protected and covered, the majority of the North is moors and Winterfell has had problems with thieves, I have seen the reports you sent to the sheriff. I canvased the north as I arrived, I have reviewed the maps of the area and feel that your brother's forest is the place I would hide as an outlaw.”

“But it is so big, how can they attack people when they have so much ground to cover, you could slip through the forest without them knowing.”

“As Lord Bolton’s son, his new sheriff has chosen to exact such a harsh punishment for reluctant taxpayers that the outlaw numbers have risen as well as the rebels. They are enough of them now that they must have a large base, my lady, the queen wants all the rebels found, the outlaws are the sheriff’s domain. I am merely assisting them.”

“Lord Baelish I was unaware of these plans yet you discuss them openly before company.” Lord Bolton interrupted the annoyance in his voice was plain.

“You held this feast, I expect everyone you invited to be an upstanding citizen who would offer their help in catching the rebels and outlaws that are fighting against our gracious queen. Or am I mistaken and you have invited those who are not supporters of the queen. Lord Bolton is that what you are saying.”

“No Lord Baelish, I would be happy to assist you, I am sure my forces and my son’s will be sufficient but it is your decision.”

The other tables suddenly started talking loudly again, Sansa made conversation with the lady opposite her about medicines and what they needed. Musicians played and entertainment was brought out, Lord Baelish resumed his early conversation about the neighbourhood, asking Sansa to discuss the local politics of each family. He took all her attention so it wasn’t until halfway through the feast she noticed her brother and Meera seated at the end of one of the bottom tables looking sullen and wretched.

Sansa leaned to her left to ask her other dinner companion when Lord Baelish drew her back towards him, a frown across his face, “My lady you find my company bores you now,” he asked as he still had a hand upon her arm, drawing circles with his thumb. Sansa realised she had missed his question.

“My apologies Lord Baelish I just noticed my brother and sister-in-law are seated at the end of the table, they are normally much more jovial at feasts, I wondered if they had had another unpleasant discussion.”

“Nothing of consequence my lady, tell me what do you think of the recent troubles here, are the people right when they say we are unjust?”

Sansa was taken aback, he had been trivial all evening, keeping to light topics. “The summer harvest was not plentiful and the war hurt trade so the people are struggling landowners as well. The harsh methods of forcing taxes from people, burning homes, taking produce is creating even more hardship and resentment is growing upon the smallfolk. Landowners myself included do what we can for the poorest but we were affected by the harvest as well.”

Sansa spoke frankly thinking this would be the only time her opinion was asked and thought to give the visitor a local prospective with reasoning was better than smoothing it over with trying to gain favour. She didn’t know what he wanted but she hoped her siding with the smallfolk would put the man off as he unsettled her.

“Tactics often grow more drastic as resistant and fighting lengthen, I see your brother paid his taxes on time, I understand you run the household as a glorified Stewart while your brother and his wife gallivant across the country. Don’t you wish for more Lady Sansa?”

“I am a woman my lord, my place is at home, my brother does not care for finances and my sister-in-law is not used to managing such a large household and prefers to leave its dealings with me unless a large event is being hosted.”

“A pity that such a courtly lady is reduced to a housekeeper within her own family. As you have been so kind as to act as my companion tonight I was hoping to further our acquaintance, you conducted yourself during your uncle’s wedding so well and handled all the changes at court.“

“No more than anyone else did my lord,” Sansa murmured, why did he notice her out of the hundred other guests, they had barely exchanged pleasantries at the wedding before she moved on to talk to other guests.

“You have a reputation here and at court of being able to handle both lords and the small folk having organised those left behind as others went to fight in the old Kings war. You have retained that in the shifting political landscape. Lord Brandon’s holding, as well as your own, have prospered since the war even with your brothers return, you have a way with people.”

“You flatter me, my lord, I have done no more than any other lord would try to do in those circumstances. My father always said my ancestors did without in times of hardship the same as their small folk so all could survive and then they would be repaid in the harvest. I tried to follow their example in my managing mine and my brother’s lands, I extended it to others when I saw struggling.”

“If all your small folk were managing then when the other peasants saw they could revolt or steal, you managed the other lords well when you saw the threat.” Lord Baelish said in a conspirator tone as he leaned closer to her. He poured more wine into her goblet and started to play with the sleeve of her gown.

“I don’t know what you mean my lord, I did my duty as a lady.” Sansa did not like him so near as she could smell the mint on his breath and see his grey eyes so close that she could see the storm within them. Nor that he had seen what she had seen too late before a thief had tried to take the castles collected chickens. She had set out to see the other great houses the same day, worried that all her kept stores would disappear within the week, yet Lord Baelish had seen her predicament within the span of a conversation.

“You're a survivor Lady Sansa, you adapt to your surroundings, make yourself invisible and small for your family, strong and intelligent for the other lords, a gentle lady at your uncle’s wedding. What is the real Lady Sansa like I wonder, I feel that sitting here I have met the real woman that you hide from everyone else. I caught a glimpse of her at your uncle's wedding when you went out into the garden during the evening. I saw you.”

He glided his hand up her arm, adjusting her veil as she turned her head, this played into his hand as he turned his palm into her cheek. Sansa startled but he held her, caressing her cheek then her ear before tugging on an escaped curl that was showing from beneath her wimple. She was glad she had worn one that was tight around her face and the short veil allowed her to see the other guests, her mother’s frugality in regard to her clothing and modest for once an advantage other the more ornate styles favoured by other ladies present.

“My lord I don’t know what you mean, I am myself always,” Sansa said as he dropped his hand back to her hand, taking it off the table to hold underlies own hand on the arm of his chair. This forced her to keep her position turned into him, making them seem intimate while the rest of the guests carried on their discussions, clearly glad not to have Lord Baelish’s attention fixed on them, Sansa wished she could swap places with them.


	4. Entertainment is Always Expected at a Feast

Before Lord Baelish could continue a loud knocking came from beyond the closed hall doors, pages opened the door to reveal a tall young man dressed in blue with two men behind him carrying crates. He walked at leisure through the hall, greeting lords with familiarity as he made his way towards the centre table.

“My Lords greetings, I would offer apologises that I am late but I did not seem to receive an invitation, I did not receive a carriage to hurry me along like the ice maiden Lady Sansa, favouritism already my lord, what are we all to think” the young lord was now inferno of the high table, grinning at Lord Bolton and Lord Baelish.

“Ser you insult a lady, interrupted this gathering and accuse my honoured guess, your reputation for being a snake charmer seems to be undeserved Lord Manderly.” Lord Baelish lent back in his chair, signalling for more wine.

“I’m honoured Lord Baelish, you have heard of me, I have heard of you too. Most of the lords in this hall are too scared to say what I will, your the snake not I. Tales of your methods of gaining control have made there way North and you're no different from Bolton’s rabid dog. So I have come with our answer, from all the lords and ladies of the North, we have paid our way but we will not bow down to the tyranny of your methods of squeezing our small folk and us as they can’t pay so we don’t get our revenue. We look after them and I intend to fight you until you turn tail and run back to the South.”

Lord Manderly, a new young lord as his father had died during the war, sick in bed from an infected wound from the battlefield was brash and loud in his hatred for the crown. Sansa had been at previous dinners and parties where rebellion and hatred of Lord Bolton as the law enforcer within the region was discussed. 

No one was happy with the new queen, a woman that lived outside the country for most of her young life with a string of young lovers, who had inherited her families rage and quick temper, she had punished the populace with harsh taxes for daring to fight her claim to the throne. Everyone wanted rid of the queen and Lord Bolton but no one was willing to make a public statement, everyone including Sansa was supporting their small folk and the ones who were made outlaws quietly as they did not agree but would not do so openly. No one wanted to fight the crown again, they had all heard the stories of burning and beheading of anyone who presumed to question the queen and her council.

Lord Baelish as a member of the council was the closest any of the lords had been to the throne, but his reputation for retaliation against opposition made everyone hold back, the young Lord Manderly was stupid and did not have good advisers, her brother was his friend she hoped he did not stand in support of him. 

This did not bode well for everyone as he had said they all supported him, now they were all under suspicion by the crown and could be watched closely for years, damn Lord Manderly.

Lord Manderly gestured to his two men and dumped the contents of their craft he’s onto the table before Lord Bolton and Lord Baelish, a collection of arrows with dead birds and rotten bones from half-eaten animals, they looked like they had been picked up from a feast end after everyone had finished eating, only the gristle and tough tendons were left attached the bone, the smell was awful and blood and juices stained the table clothes.

“What is the meaning of this, do you intend to fight me with bones of animals and the stench of the dead?” Lord Bolton looked over the table without flinching picking up a mostly clean bone and throwing it back towards the young lord.

“This is what you have reduced the small folk too, they are starving and cannot pay. I and many other lords have now had to start collecting food together to serve to all their villages, we did this in winter but not now, now we should be collecting food and taxes not making allowances.

“Lord Stark told me his sister delivers parcels to the poor and is helping the men by letting them hunt on his land and use his forest as their own, the tender heart of the lady has made him lose revenue. The ice maiden melts for the poor only. They work in the forest, they leave my fields untended now I have had to get the young children to work in the fields, I cannot blame them from deserting their homes but I can blame the crown for forcing this situation. When the war stopped everything should have returned to how it was before not got worse.

“What are you going to do now everyone has fled to the forest, even my own servants have all deserted me for the haven in Lord Stark’s forest, I can’t find them and neither can anyone else. The largest forest in all the North, I have spoken to my tenants and until the taxes are lowered they will not return, they feed on the deer and live from the forest’s bounty, your queen has caused this and the tenderness of the woman beside you. You have ruined the North so I ask how do you propose to feed and gain the smallfolk back. We want our small folk working and producing so they pay us not running off to live off the land, you destroyed our way of life you jumped up butcher.”

Lord Manderly gestured wildly, the other young lords, Brandon included, stood and came behind him, all looking grim. They did not care for the small folk or their own servants, only their own comfort, they were lazily and did not see that by helping the small folk they were helping their estates. Joint markets and village communal cooking allowed for the small folk to save to pay their increased taxes. 

The sound lords were condemning her for helping them and creating a system that had kept them alive through the winter, after all, she had done for them made her want to leave and see how long they lasted. But she would not leave tonight, she wanted to hear Lord Bolton’s response.

“Thank you for that information Lord Manderly I will act on all you have provided which my own child has been unable to gain in his questioning of prisoners, such a disappointment,” Lord Bolton looked over at his son sitting on one of the lower tables, currently using a chicken bone to pick his teeth.

“However you have indicated that you were aware of unlawful behaviour and accused me, the Warden of the North of corruption, guards take him to the cells. Lord Manderly I will speak to you later.” Lord Bolton’s guards took hold of his arms and took him away.

“Well the North should be interesting, Lord Bolton I believe we have matters to discuss,” Lord Baelish said as he drained his cup.


End file.
